A1-IC3 (Android-1 Information Collector-3)
A1-IC3, also known as; Android-1 Information Collector-3, or simply "Alice" is a rejected Android created by the Government to steal information from enemies. However, due to an AI malfunction, A1-IC3 ended up stealing information from anyone she sees, both enemies and allies alike. Appearance and Behavior Appearance The appearance of A1-IC3 is that her exoskeleton is made entirely of a glistening hard plastic, excluding her shoulder pads. Her head is made of the same material and is used to house her large mechanical eye which she uses for various purposes. She also appears to wear a silver leotard under her chestplate that reads her name. She also bears a tail which is basically a plug-in cord to charge with as well as two long antennae curved in a bull-like fashion from the sides of her head. These antennae are able to detect wireless connectivity to the internet to track and identify people via facial recognition. Various parts of her body serve different functions: Head's Function A1-IC3's head is basically a giant, metal eyeball with a case and a pair of bull-horn antennae. However, the eye serves more than just facial recognition. It can also fire powerful lasers, produce a powerful "heat vision", and controls a complex but superior AI. As mentioned earlier, the antennae connect to wireless connections for the internet and hack programs, software and websites to steal bank information, SIN, jail sentences, even gamertags from video game consoles like PS4 or Xbox. What she does with this information is utterly unknown. Hand Function Her hands have a vibrating massage mechanism to give relaxing back rubs to the other Vampirettes. These hands can also be used for a small jet engine engineered inside as well as her boots for flight. Tail Function The tail is used to plug in walls that have a 3-pronged outlet. This allows her to be charged via wall plug-in. When not near an outlet and low on battery life (which lasts a week), she finds a source of electricity and uses her tail to pierce said object and drain the electricity from it. This "Electro-vampirism" can severely damage electronics, machines, cars, weapons and/or anything else that uses electricity. Boot Function The boots of A1-IC3 are miniature jet engines (bigger than the engines in her hands however). They produce enough power to grant A1-IC3 flight without harming her circuitry nor melting her exoskeleton. These engines can be found in the soles of her boots. Her heels have a built in spring mechanism for higher jumps. The spring is retractable. Behavior A1-IC3 has little to no emotions. Some of the emotions she only shows rarely are positive emotions, like love and happiness. However, her AI makes her think emotionlessly instead. Designed with intense critical thinking, she barely has any time for emotions. When she does show emotions, it's only to the other Vampirettes. She has had previous "Masters", all of which misusing her for inappropriate or selfish desires. And all of them have met death in the form of A1-IC3, one of them was even the man who created her to begin with. The people who witnessed her acts dubbed it as an "AI Malfunction" and try to reprogram her (which costed their lives). Role in Playboy Vampire A1-IC3 now serves Playboy Vampire as a "Robophilia" exhibit. She doesn't mind it one bit, as long as she's not used for JUST pornographic purposes. A1-IC3 also serves as an accountant, lie detector, spell checker, defender, calculator, calendar, etc. Relationship with Boogey Over the course of four months, A1-IC3 was found as a love interest to Playboy Vampire's Boogey. This being that out of all the Vampirettes that are either powerful in strength or are muscle-bound, A1-IC3 is the only on to actually cause physical harm to Boogey, which attracts this midnight monster. A1-IC3 also finds interest in Boogey simply for treating her like an actual living organism and not just a sex robot. Category:Machine Category:Females Category:Female Category:Playboy Vampire Staff Category:Playboy Vampire Category:Vampirettes Category:Characters